Wrath
}} Wrath, formerly known as Sasajima Kyouya (笹島京也), is one of the student reincarnations. After reincarnation, he found himself reborn as a goblin in a goblin villageWeb novel Oni 1: Sasajima Kyouya. He has the special Weapon Creation skillWeb novel Oni 3: Weapon Creation that caused his village to come under Buirimus's attention. He was enslaved and forced to work for Buirimus for years until his rage evolved into the Ruler Skill Wrath, which he named himself after using the Naming Skill. After going on a rampage across the Renxandt Empire, he is eventually apprehended and defeated by Shiraori and co. He joins them on their journey to the Demon Territory, where he works his way up the ranks of the military. He is currently the commander of the Demon Lord's Eighth Demon ArmyWeb novel B1: The Demon King's Close Aide Lets Out a Sigh at the ConferenceVolume 2-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Aide Sighs at a Meeting. Appearance Pre-reincarnation Kyouya was described to have a shorter than average height. As an Oni, Wrath has red eyesWeb novel Blood 28: Reunion and multi-layered hair colors of silver and dark green. He looks similar to that of a human, however, he has a pair of horns sticking out of his forehead and fang-like teeth. He is also taller than an average human. Wrath wears a Japanese-military style outfit made by Shiraori.Web novel Oni 12: Awkward Oni Race Oni are a unique humanoid monster species, evolved from an Ogre General. Evolving into an Oni raises the individual's level of Taboo, while decreasing their size to that of a standard human. Oni are solitary individuals, unlike ogres, and do not form communities or raiding parties with other ogres. Personality On Earth, Kyouya was a self-righteous, kind high school boy who could not stand bullies, often standing up to them for his own view of what is "right," even if it resulted in violence. He was nicknamed "imp" by his peers in junior-high due to his constant use of violence and small stature. In high-school he was able to endure minor bullying of others and become friends with Shunsuke and Kanata, often playing games with them together. After being reincarnated as a goblin, he was getting comfortable with his new life when disaster struck and he went through many hardships, to the point that his personality and worldview completely changed. During his enslavement under Buirimus, Kyouya went through inhumane treatment and was forced to constantly make weapons using his unique skill, all while seething in fury towards his captors.Web novel Oni 6: Slave He eventually reaches a threshold of rage, resulting in him changing his name to Wrath, the name of the ruler skill that he gained as a result of holding onto his rage for years on end.Web novel Oni 8: Wrath It takes a long time for him to regain his composure with the help of Shiraori, Ariel, and Sophia. During the effects of the Wrath skill he will turn into a furious rampaging monster, abandoning common sense and the ability to control his actions. He describes it as becoming a bystander in his own body. As a benefit, though, the Ruler Skill Wrath raises the user's stats and abilities to the absolute highest values allowed by the System,Web novel Oni 9: Calmly surpassing even Ariel.Oni Vs Oni ④ He tries as much as possible to refrain from using this skill, as he is unable to regain control without intervention from outside. When Wrath is under control, he usually has a calm and composed attitude; he always keeps an open mind during conversation and remains empathetic to others' situations, even still, he does not waver in his own world view. He also commands a powerful presence, forcing others to acknowledge him with little effort. Shun describes him as an unstoppable blade when they are first reunited.Volume 5-S7: The Ogre Bares His Fangs Unlike when he was Kyouya, he knows that sacrifices are unavoidable to achieve his goals. Abilities * Weapon Creation: Creates weapons by consuming MP. The quality of the created weapon depends on the skill level and the consumption of MP.Web novel Oni 3: Weapon creation * Wondrous Weapon Creation: In addition, it's possible to give a special effect to the weapon.Oni vs Oni ③ * Naming: Confers a name onto an object or individual, raising the target's status values.Web novel Oni 4: Naming * Sword God: The extremity of the sword. The maximum correction is applied to movements when using the sword.Oni vs Oni ② * Wrath uses his exploding swords as landmines.Web Novel Adventurers vs Ogre * Space Magic: 'Wrath uses his Space Magic to store many of his swords in a pocket dimension. He has shown that he is capable of unleashing a barrage of swords to the enemies.Web Novel Chapter 250 Equipment * '''Appraisal Stone'Web novel Oni 11: The Status Quo Swords: * '''Thunder Katana Seiryuu: '''Offensive Ability 3000, Durability 9978, '''Special：Divine protection, Thunder attribute attack addition, Automatic repair, Automatic recovery, Magic storage：The sword created by Weapon creation. * Flame Katana Suzaku: '''offensive Ability 3000, Durability 9973, '''Special：Divine protection, Fire attribute attack addition, Automatic repair, Automatic recovery, Magic storage：The sword created by Weapon creation. * Exploding Sword: '''Offensive Ability 2500, Durability 100, '''Special：Fire attribute attack addition, Self-destruction, Flying sword：The sword created by Weapon creation. Appraisals | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} Trivia * Wrath's katanas are named after the Japanese names of two of the 4 symbols. With Seiryuu being the Azure dragon and Suzaku being the Vermillion bird. * Shiro compared Wrath launching his swords from his pocket dimension to Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon from the Fate/ franchise.Web novel 250: Tag with Oni Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Reincarnations Category:Demon Faction Category:Unique Category:Goblins Category:Rulers